After the Apocalypse
by wd50
Summary: The Darkness had won. The Netherworld monster had crossed over. Humanity will never be the same. Now, the paths of the Signers are inadvertently and unknowingly guided by a teenager from the real world, who (understandably) doesn't believe she's texting Yusei Fudo. ' 'Sry, g2g, school tom :'( Have fun w/Roman :P Send me pics! ;)'
1. The Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YGO 5Ds.

 **A/N:**

So this story is getting a little longer so I thought it deserves a more indepth summary.

In the original anime, the Netherworld Ruler crossed into the real world because Yusei was not able to defeat all Dark Signers in time (he was missing Rex Goodwin). It begs the question, why did Roman duel all Signers in the first place, if all he had to do was not lose?

This story begins on the premise that Roman did exactly that, waiting patiently until the Wicked God rose into power in the human dimension.

Yusei, on the other hand, was guided by his mark to communicate with somebody from another dimension, a dimension where his story is just a story.

All will be explained, eventually.

Text messages are in _italics_

Please read and review, all feedback are appreciated.

* * *

The apocalypse is here.

Yusei had refused to think about what would happen if the Dark Signers won the war. And they didn't win.

But they didn't lose either.

Roman simply forbade his Dark Signers from dueling the Signers, and the Netherworld monster emerged in due time.

Now Yusei sees the damages previously restricted to the Satellite spread to the entire world. Humanity is in pain, because he, Yusei Fudo, had failed to save it.

Now his mark had guided him here, to the Momentum facilities where his father's work had caused Zero Reverse.

Yusei stared at the blank screen on the laptop, the cursor flashing.

"I say we split, find somewhere safe and see if this blows over." Jack interrupted impatiently. "We can't stay, that monster can be here any minute."

"Jack's right, Yusei," Crow concurred, "We need to find a hideout, else we'll all be goners."

Yusei acted as though he didn't hear his friends. He had been acting like this since the Netherworld monster entered Neo Domino, and he witnessed how the once prosperous city become indistinguishable from the Satellite.

 _Hi._

He typed into the keyboard with a sense of finality. As though the fate of the world rested on his words, which it might.

X

Lilian wiggled around a little in the armchair, tucking her feet under her legs.

She c _ould_ get up and get another bowl of ice cream, but then she'd have to get up. And she's _so_ comfortable right now. She snuggled deeper against her stuffed monkey and decided getting up is probably not worth it.

She's not hungry or anything, but she does want ice cream..

She licked her lips, taking a sip of coke instead.

After I finish this, she reasoned, then I'll go get some strawberry ice cream and make myself a root beer float.

A message popped up unexpectedly on her computer, all it read was 'Hi.', with a period.

Virus!

Her knowledge of computers is mostly limited to Microsoft Word, Facebook and Twitter, so her first instinct was to reach for the power button on her laptop.  
Then she remember. Oh yeah, she just downloaded a bunch of apps a couple of days ago so she'd have something to do in the winter break. This must be one of them.

She saw the icon popping up with a cartoon red dragon, the design really lacks originality.

Relaxed again, she reluctantly hopped off the couch and wipe off where her coke spilled onto her keyboard.

X

"Maybe it's busted," Crow suggested, seeing no response on the computer.

"Let's get out of here," Jack urged again. The explosions are getting louder and closer. "You don't even know who you're writing to."

Yusei waited still, until a second line popped up.

 _Hi?_

 _My name is Yusei Fudo, can you help me?_ He wrote hopefully.

Lilian grinned at the message. Oh it's one of those anime cosplay forums she joined, cool.

 _So you're a GM?_ She asked.

 _I'm a Signer. Who are you?_

Wow he's really in character. Alright, um... Who should she play?

 _I am L._

She decided. L is her initial, but it's also a character in an anime she's been watching, basically a 'destroy all traces of darkness at all costs' sort of guy*. A little crazy and really smart. Okay, a little smart and a lot crazy, he reminded her of herself to an uncomfortable degree.

 _What do you need?_

 _The Netherworld Monster had invaded this world, how to I stop him?_ Yusei stared at the screen, waiting for the information that could save his world.

Ooh, it's one of those choose-your-own-adventure stories, Lilian thought. She had come back from the kitchen with her root beer float, and was licking froth off the top. Sure, it might be worth a shot.

 _L: Have you heard of god cards or the Millennium Item?_

* * *

* L is from Deathnote. This will not in any way be a crossover because I've never actually watched Deathnote and don't plan to. I'm just borrowing the name.

 **A/N:** This will be a happy story. I hope. At least that's the plan. Rated K right now, so ratings will probably go up later.

 **A/N 2:** Why is writing fan fiction so easy and journal articles so hard...


	2. The Mission

**Disclaimer** :: I do not own YGO 5Ds

* * *

L?

Yusei frowned at the obvious pseudonym, he was reluctant to trust the fate of the world on somebody (some thing?) who wouldn't even use their real name, but what choice did he have?

 _Y: The Darkness is spreading quickly, the Monster had only been here for hours, and the entirety of Domino City is in chaos. I need help. I must stop it at all cost to protect my home and my friends._

Lilian tilted her head at the screen thoughtfully, now what would 'L' the justice fanatic say?

 _L: All traces Darkness must be vanquished and the Light shall prevail. It must!_

Sounds about right, she nodded.

 _Y: What should I do?_

That's a lot of freedom for a role-playing game like this, the other girl is basically letting Lilian dictate the plot. Maybe she hadn't thought the whole plot through yet? Lilian wondered. And yes, she always assumed the person on the other end is also a girl.

 _L: The first step is to find and defeat all Dark Signers._

She reasoned, because why not? She could make Yusei go to Egypt or something but if the person on the other end doesn't even have an outline ready, it's just going to end up a mess for the both of them, might as well stick a little closer to the plot, makes it easier for the story teller.

 _Y: How can I defeat them if I can't even find them?_

 _L: Why not?_

She scratched her head, this must be the point where the plot diverged from the original story. She yawned, stretching on the couch as far as she could, then retracting back into a small ball because of the cold.

 _Y: The leader of the Dark Signers, Roman, had hidden his forces until the Ruler of the Underworld could rise into ours._

 _Y: The Dark Signers refused my challenges, and now, I'm worried it might be too late._

 _L: LOL  
_

Lilian typed, grinning. She always wondered why Roman would bother to duel the Signers if the Netherworld monster obviously didn't need the Dark Signers to win any duels to show up. By dueling the Signers, Roman had everything to lose and nothing to gain.

 _Y: I'm afraid I don't understand._

Ah, he's staying in character, nice!

 _L: Lots of love_

 _L: And my condolences for your situation. But there is still a chance._

Time to move the plot along.

 _L: Each Dark Signer had chosen the Dark Side for a reason, a cause that drove them to the Evil that would bring humanity to its ruins. You must find it and confront them with it, only then would they face you in a duel._

Since she's choosing the plot, Lilian thought she'd start with something basic.

 _Y: Whatare they?_

The reply came immediately, with a typo that seemed to denote the speed at which it was typed. Lilian wondered if it was an accident or a carefully thought-out detail. Either way, it was a nice touch.

 _L: Well, that's for you to find out. I would however, recommend that you start with Carly and her humming bird, it should be the easiest for you both in discovering the root of her resentment and defeating her in a duel. It is, after all, right in front of you.  
_

 _Y: Thank you!_

 _Y: I'll find you when it's done._

 _Y: You'll still be here, right?_

 _L: I'll always be ready to help a fellow Defender of the Light._

Lilian wrote in character, then added.

 _L: I'm usually on from 7-9 at night, but I check at least once a day so I'll get back to you pretty quickly._

 _Y: I will find you at 7pm tomorrow night._

 _L: k, later_

Lilian shut off her laptop to browse her phone instead as she padded out of her room to brush her teeth for bed in her pink puppy pajamas and matching plushie slippers.

* * *

"Carly?" Jack asked, frowning. "What does she have to do with this?"

To say the bumbling journalist who followed him around all day, the girl who liked him as much in victory as in loss, had become a Dark Signer, that's absurd.

"I don't know," Yusei replied.

"Who is this 'L' anyways, and how does he even know about Carly? She has nothing to do with the Dark Signers or some humming bird." Jack continued. "I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

Much like Lilian, Jack assumed the person on the other end to be of the same gender.

"I don't know," Yusei repeated, shaking his head, "But I plan on finding out. I think we can test out what he said first, I might have an idea what Carly's obsession was."

"Whatever you wanna do, let's do it somewhere else," Crow cast one look back at the entrance, to see the clear paths of destruction by the Ruler of the Netherworld and its Earthbound Imortals that follows it into this world. "This place won't last much longer."

Yusei nodded, closing the laptop and tucking it carefully inside his jacket. The trio made their way outside the crumbling Momentum facility.

Yusei closed his eyes, bracing the wind that batted at him violently, while his only source of warmth came from the residual heat on the laptop pressed against his body.

"Let's rev it up!" Yusei said, pressing the accelerator as far as it would go, there's no other way to move forward in this weather.

* * *

 **A/N:** This will be a simple and very straight forward story, for me to write anyway.

Let me know what you think.


	3. The First

**Disclaimer** :: I do not own YGO 5Ds

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you'll believe Carly is a Dark Signer, just because somebody on the internet told you so?" Jack asked sarcastically through the intercom installed in their helmets.

The trio was riding towards the Neo Domino Hospital, where Jack and Carly first met, where L mentioned Carly was most likely to be found.

"I don't know who he is," Yusei replied, "But my mark had guided me to him. I have faith in the Crimson Dragon and the power my mark possesses. If I was guided to L, there is a reason."

"Uh, guys? I think I see the reason up ahead." Crow whistled.

The giant monstrous bird looming over Neo Domino Hospital was really quite difficult to ignore. It burned bright orange, and stood at 3 stories tall. Now that the Ruler of the Netherworld had crossed over, his minions gained physical form in this world,. The bird dragged it's slender beak across the parking lot, cutting through cement and parked cars like butter.

"I'd say that's a hummingbird alright," Crow noted, braking his duel runner into a screeching stop. Yusei and Jack soon followed suit.

"That, that's because of Carly?" Jack asked increduously. Because she loved him enough to resist death?

"Seems like it," Crow patted Jack on the back, "I'm sorry buddy."

"Are you sure you want to do this Jack? " Yusei asked, concerned. Now that the Ruler of the Netherworld had crossed over, his minions gained physical form in the human world and a duel would cause real damage.

"I don't have a choice now do I?" Jack replied caustically, "If your prophet is right, this is the only way to save Carly."

"Then you're up," Crow urged Jack forward, towards the cloaked Dark Signer who just emerged from the hospital. Gone was the mild mannered reporter, in her place was a woman dressed in black lined with a dark gold.

"Jack, you're here! Join me, my love, on the side of the Shadows." The Dark Signer smiled, "Together, we will rule the earth."

"Carly?" Jack strode over confidently, Yusei and Crow following closely behind him, "Snap out of it! This isn't you! This isn't the girl who helped me when I was sick, found me when I was lost."

"That girl is dead Jack, it's just you and me now. And we'll be together for the rest of time." Dark Signer Carly replied almost tenderly, though her eyes held an inhuman gleam.

"I don't believe that." Jack declared, "She's still inside you somewhere, if it takes defeating you to get her back to me, I'll do it."

"And if you lose, you'll be mine forever, body and soul." Dark Signer Carly laughed, her shrill voice like nails on a chalkboard.

"Let's duel!" Jack answered resolutely.

* * *

 _Y: I demand you tell me what you know!_

 _Y: This is your fault!_

 _Y: Whoever you are!_

 _Y: Answer me!_

 _Y: What do you know of the Dark Signers and how do you know it?_

Lilian frowned down at her laptop. She just got home but the message was obviously sent this morning. She thought it was pretty obvious the other girl shouldn't message her during the day, since, you know, reality.

Maybe she's in a different time zone? she reasoned.

 _Y: About time!_

The message came almost as soon as she opened her laptop.

 _Y: You owe me a lot of answers buddy!_

 _L: ?_

 _L: um, OOC much?_

 _Y: What are you talking about? Stop using cryptic words nobody understands!  
_

He's still in character? Lilian thought, a little confused, but decided to play along for now.

 _L: Out of Control._

There was a prolonged paused from the other end.

 _Y: Sorry about that, my friend Jack wanted to speak to you.  
_

Lilian went back to look at the comments 'Yusei' wrote earlier, she personally thought Jack would be more aggressive and even less reasonable, but to each their own.

 _Y: Jack is in mourning, we all are.  
_

 _Y: Carly's love for him was the trigger for her conversion into a Dark Signer, and in the end, it compelled her to duel him._

 _Y: Now she's gone._

 _L: ?_

 _L: so?_

 _L: can we skip this part? I never liked the sentimental stuff, it's not like YGO is any good at it_ _

 _L: That was an eye roll by the way, I don't know why this app wouldn't let me type the at sign, it just deletes it automatically._

Lilian scratched her nose. She wants to save the world, or take over the world, whichever. If she wanted to watch drama and love and heartbreak, she'd go watch any of the countless reality shows on TV. Isn't the point of 2-D to satiate desires we can never have fulfilled in the real world?

* * *

Yusei grabbed Jack before he could punch a hole through the screen.

"We need him," Yusei reminded his friend, "Whatever you think of him, we need him to defeat the Dark Signers."

"I can take on all the Dark Signers myself," Jack grunted, but stayed put. Even he knew that their chief challenge isn't to defeat the Dark Signers in a duel. Now that the Ruler of the Netherworld wandered the earth, its minions can bring real monsters and real destruction into the world.

There is no reason for any Dark Signer to accept their challenge to a duel anymore. For all practical purposes, they had already won. So the Signers need somebody (something?) who knows about the inner weaknesses of each Dark Signer to lure them into battle.

"Whatever you wanna say, do it fast." Crow came back into their temporary shelter, "I see another swarm of those monsters coming our way."

 _Y: Very well. What's your plan for the next step?_

Lilian laughed a little. You can always tell when somebody's out of plot ideas and diverge into an arbitrary romantic plot line. She's done the exact same thing in her own stories.

 _L: well, you have two choices right now, misty or kalin_

 _L: misty is a little easier in terms of dueling, but it's probably easier to have yusei duel kalin since you don't have to find akiza first. So it's your choice._

 _Y: I understand what you said about Kalin accepting my challenge, but who is Misty?_

 _L: good question ;)_

 _L: nah, she's just a splashable 'revenge for a relative' sort of female character. her brother was killed by sayer so she's getting revenge on akiza etc_

 _Y: But Akiza was just caught up in the Arcadia Movement Sayer started, she is as much a victim as anybody else to his schemes._

 _L: if you think that logic is flawed, you should wait for greiger LOL  
_

 _Y: I don't understand, what does Greiger have to do with anything?_

Lilian rolled her eyes.

 _L: just think of it as suspension of belief, or assume that they've been brainwashed, else there's no way you can get through this :P  
_

 _L: so, misty or kalin?_

Lilian felt like their roles were reversing a little, in that she was telling more and more of the story, but that's okay, Yusei is at least staying in character, and it's fun to see his reaction when she throws random things at him.

 _Y: I'm worried about Akiza. If what you're saying is correct, a Dark Signer is looking everywhere for her. Kalin can find me if he wants to, I'll be ready for him, but I have to protect Akiza first._

 _L: misty it is then._

 _Y: Please tell me how I can get her to accept my challenge._

 _L: just get Akiza to do it, assuming she can hold her own with real monsters, misty'll have to accept her duel to defeat her. See, it makes perfect sense :D_

 _Y: Thank you, L, I will be in touch._

 _L: I wanted to tell you, I said 7pm as in 7pm est, you can message me earlier but I won't get back to you until then._

 _L: g2g_

L has signed off

Lilian shut off her laptop, pushing it and her cellphone far away from her. She sighed and opened her physics textbook. She promised herself that she would understand once and for all how to calculate angular momentum tonight.

* * *

"Who is this guy?" Crow asked, reading over Yusei's shoulder, "He looks like he knows everything about us, and we know nothing about him at all."

Yusei only shook his head. Growing up in the Satellite, he knew better than to trust strangers, but he was also used to being forced to choose between the lesser of two evils. Like he told Jack, what choice did they have?

"If Akiza really is in danger," He said instead, "We need to get moving."

"Even if she's not," Crow replied, already starting his own duel runner, "we need to get out of here before those monsters get in. Let's go!"

* * *

 **A/N:** There will be no duels in this story, probably, because writing duels is hard and I don't want to do it.

Ah, I remember a time when my chapters used to be less than 1k, those were the days lol


End file.
